The present invention relates to improvements in baseball and softball training aids. More specifically, the present invention provides a training aid that attaches to a sports helmet to obscure both the peripheral and frontal vision of a user.
Many baseball and softball players participate in batting practice or training to improve their hitting skills. A major reason some players fail to make contact with a thrown ball is that they do not have the requisite focus directed toward the ball. A slight movement of the head may be enough to cause the player to lose concentration on the ball. When a player takes their eye off the ball, there is not enough time to reacquire focus on the ball and make a proper swing at the ball as it approaches the plate. There exists a need for a device that can allow the player to focus on an approaching ball without becoming distracted.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to sport training aids. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to training aids for helmets or head bands that partially block the peripheral vision of a user. These known art devices have several drawbacks. Some devices are permanently secured to a helmet and fail to provide a means to removably secure the device. Many of these devices only obscure the peripheral vision of a user and fail to obscure any of the frontal vision. Further, some devices lack a means to removably secure the device to a front portion of a cage of a helmet.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing sport training aid devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.